


The Misadventures of a Team Called Voltron

by CastielFollowMe



Series: The Voltron Actor AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor!AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, On Set, Team Bonding, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Fun shenanigans that the actors and crew of Voltron get into. Such as: teaching Keith what a Dab is. Figuring out how to use a livestream. Watching the space padre do his thing. Admiring how Keith does his own stunts, and finally seeing how a tight family works so well together on set.





	The Misadventures of a Team Called Voltron

“Er, hi guys? Wait, is this thing even on? How do I know if it’s streaming? Lance!” The camera shifted and a face left the focus of the screen before being shifted several times. Viewers watching this livestream were disappointed at the lack of face and were forced to watch a few seconds of a bland wall.

  
“Keith, is it on? What the heck are you doing?” A new voice filled the speakers of the camera and viewers stood on the edges of their seats in excitement.

  
“I don’t know. Is it streaming?” The first voice said and the camera shifted again. Now viewers had the chance to stare at a very ugly carpet on screen.

  
“How should I know?”

  
“Haven’t you done this before?!”

  
“Yeah…”

  
 _“Lance!”_  The first voice cried, voice full of nervousness. The camera shifted several times more and viewers could only see the blurred focus of nothing for a while. Eventually, (with much patience) two familiar faces filled the screen. One was beaming, wearing a smile that was familiar with everyone while the other was nervously waving into the camera.

  
“Hi there, guys! Lance the man here, alongside my ninja sidekick, Keith!” Lance asked and immediately the screen began to fill up with images of hearts, thumbs ups and comments. Keith’s eyes widened at all the information and his mouth nearly dropped open.

  
“How on  _Earth_ are we supposed to read them all? There’s so many? And what are the thumbs ups and hearts for?” Keith frowned and peered closer to the screen. The close proximity caused fans to send a flurry of hearts, thumbs ups and even more comments.

  
“Eh, we just read them as they come! Wow, I didn’t expect there to be so many!” Lance bounced excitedly as he looked at the number of viewers logged on. The camera shook when he bounced and Keith was quick to take the camera away. “As for the hearts and thumbs, the hearts are for me because my fans _love_  me and the thumbs ups are for you, because you’re pretty okay.” Lance laughed at the glare sent his way from Keith, but he knew Keith wasn’t serious by the tiny smile cracking on his face. However, Lance did yelp when Keith shoved him out of the frame.

  
“I’m sorry about him guys. He’s a handful.”

  
“Hey!”

  
“So, hi Voltron fans.” Keith smiled and a new flood of likes and love came his way. “Lance decided that he wanted to break the world record for the longest Livestream on Facebook –”

  
“Which we can  _totally_  beat right guys?!” Lance had jumped into the frame and snatched the phone out of Keith’s hands, before turning the camera on him. Next to him stood Hunk, and if one looked closely they could just see the tips of Pidge’s hair at the bottom of the screen. Their fans replied with hundreds of comments.

  
“Hi guys!” Hunk smirked with a wave of his hands and there was another shower of hearts on the livestream. Lance winced when he felt a foot stomp harshly on his own, and grudgingly he lowered the camera so that Pidge’s face could now be in frame.

  
“How’s it going Space Kids?” Pidge grinned before yanking the phone out of Lance’s hands. They ignored the sound of protest from Lance and the nervous comment from Keith about, please don’t break my phone guys I just bought it. Honestly, were they working with a bunch of babies? “So, as you can see Space Dad isn’t here right now and do you know why that is? It probably has to do with the fact that the Black Paladin  _doesn’t last_  in season 2.”

  
Immediately the comments section blew up with several comments sent to Pidge, several of which they were impressed with the colorful language shown. A few comments showcased tears and apparently some dying whale noises due to the news.

“Ah, shut up Pidge.” Lance grabbed the phone before Pidge could speak again and hurried away from them. “Haha, they’re kidding guys. Shiro’s not really dead.”

  
“Or  _is_  he?!” Pidge shouted from across the room and Lance rolled his eyes.

  
“No. He’s right here. Say hi Shiro.” The camera shifted out of focus as the phone’s camera was turned around. Lance’s sun kissed face was soon replaced by the smiling,  _beautiful_  and unfair face that belonged to Takashi Shirogane. His scar had already been added but his hair wasn’t done yet.

  
“Hi Shiro!” Shiro grinned and waved his old prosthetic in view of the camera. Shiro heard several unamused groans from each member of the cast and his grin only widened. Soon a grinning Keith stood next to Shiro to look at the comments and a somber faced Lance showed up too.

  
“You are a disappointment.” Lance shook his head sadly.

  
“No I’m not a disappointment. I’m a Space Dad.” Shiro shrugged and winked.

Once again, Lance groaned and rest his head on one of Shiro’s broad shoulders. “See even the fans agree.” Shiro pointed to the new list of comments that were rapidly coming with every second.

  
It was followed by another groan.

  
x.V.x

  
“A wild Pidge has been spotted cuddling their – Pidge pronouns?” Lance’s voice lost its terrible British accent and the camera shook wildly when he moved. At the center of the frame of the camera, Pidge stared at Lance unimpressed by how he was practically stalking them.

  
“She, Her.”

  
“A wild Pidge has been spotted cuddling her young. She cradles the youngest, called Rover, with such  _delicate_  hands that it’s a wonder she can be a cruel beast.” Lance’s British accent resumed off camera and there was a dramatic zoom on Pidge and the robot Rover. “She’s been sneaking off set for several  _days now, trying to get her baby to safety, away from the vultures known as the Art Department.”_  Pidge rolled her eyes in amusement at Lance and stuck her tongue at the camera.

  
“Ah, what a rare sight we see. The immature sticking out of the tongue is a well-known _mating_  ritual for Pidge’s and cannot be helped when a handsome and elusive bachelor has entered her domain.” Lance continued with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Pidge snorted. Sometimes she couldn’t believe that this was one of her closest friends and yet she wouldn’t trade him for anything.

  
“Should we show them how aggressive Pidge’s can be, especially when their young is being threatened?” One of Pidge’s eyebrows rose and they slowly got to their feet. There was the sound of a small squeak from Lance and the camera immediately zoomed out as Lance backed away.

  
“The handsome and daring bachelor has decided to wait to make his move and for now he leaves the mama Pidge and her young alone.” Lance’s British voice said hurriedly and Pidge smirked. The camera shifted as Lance stood on his feet and soon he turned the camera around so that it was facing him. “However, the bachelor won’t leave the lovely mama Pidge without a parting gift and so he performs the most sacred ritual to her. He DABS!” The camera shifted violently as Lance moved into the position of a Dab and soon the comment section was flooding up again.

  
“What’s a Dab?” Lance jerked in horror and turned the camera to face Keith, who had just entered the break room after filming a stunt. The genuine confusion on Keith’s face made Lance’s heart physically hurt.  _How could someone so amazing be so uncultured?_

  
Even Pidge was shocked, if it was anything to say by her wide eyes and open mouth.

  
“You seriously don’t know how to Dab?” She asked and Keith blinked in confusion. Slowly he shook his head and his cheeks heated up with a blush. The viewers reacted with a wide variety of comments full of love and cooing at Keith.

  
“How – how can you be my friend and not know how to Dab?” Keith was amused at the heartbreak that was etched in Lance’s voice and the horror in face. There was a reason why Lance was so well known in the acting world and this was just proof of that.

  
Lance and Pidge both shared a look with one another before a terrifying smirk graced both of their faces and Keith swallowed.

  
x.V.x

  
Heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

  
And the camera was shaking.

  
_No, gross, get your minds out of the gutter you pervs._

  
Keith stopped running and hide behind a low wall, breathing heavily. Every now and again his breath hitched as he willed himself to calm down. The phone’s camera was angled so they could see the ceiling and part of Keith’s face in the flashlight of the dark room. Keith swallowed thickly, panting as he glanced over his shoulder. Then he turned the camera so the flashlight was shining on him.  
There was a dark look in Keith’s eyes, full of  _pain and torture_. If one looked closely they could see the beginning of tears in Keith’s eyes as he fought for breath.

  
“I’m so sorry guys.” Keith choked in between breaths. “I never meant for this to happen. I didn’t want any of you to see this. I’m so sorry.” He sniffled and froze at the sound of a door opening slowly. Keith immediately hid lower and covered his mouth with his hand. When he heard nothing more, he let go.

  
“I never meant for it to get so out of hand. I didn’t know it would affect everyone like it did.” Keith whispered brokenly. There was a slight creak in the floorboards and Keith’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t know!”

  
“I just wanted to know what a  _Dab_  was! I didn’t know it would infect all the others so quickly.” Keith closed his eyes in a soft prayer before the creaking of the floorboards picked up. “I just wanted to know how to Dab! I just wanted to know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Keith’s voice broke at the end as he shook his head mournfully for his fallen cast mates. Those poor souls never even stood a chance. First it was Lance, then poor little Pidge. Hunk was taken by surprise in the hallway as the two of them ran. Allura was next. She never stood a chance and even Coran was infected.

  
“I’m so sorry guys. The Dab: it’s coming for us!” Keith whispered, teary eyed, into the camera and in the next second the camera was dropped to the floor as a figure jumped out from behind Keith. As the phone lay discarded on the floor, viewers could barely make out the once respected figure of Lance Dabbing beside Keith and Keith screamed.

  
x.V.x

  
“The infection is spreading and there is no cure.” Shiro’s face was somber as he stood in front of a white wall, with the camera focused on him. His hands were clasped together in front of him and his shoulders were hunched with defeat. One could see the haunted look in Shiro’s eyes and it brought the comment section to silence.

  
“But you can help.” There was the tiniest glimmer of hope in Shiro’s eyes as he stared directly into the camera. “Donate to Voltron today and support the second season and you can help bring an end to this suffering. Everyday  _millions_  of  _thousands_  of people suffer from this disease and it takes over the minds of anyone in its path. But together, you and I can put an end to this pain. Together we can stop Dabbing.” Shiro looked past the camera with lost eyes and a broken heart.

  
“No father should ever have to lose his children to this disease.”

  
x.V.x

  
“Holy shit, are you guys _seeing_  this?”

  
“Lance, we’re literally right next to you.”

  
“Pidge, can you even believe what this guy is capable of?” Lance asked off camera as he zoomed in on the fighting figure in focus. At the moment, Keith was in a fight scene with Shiro, fighting against several stunt doubles playing as Galra soldiers. Lance would have sworn that the fight was  _real_  and not rehearsed of choreographed because it looked so good.

  
He whistled again as Keith flipped over one Galra soldier.

  
“Fuck, even Shiro can’t do that.” Lance whistled and several comments agreed with him. Pidge and Allura both snickered at this.

  
“Yeah but look at that ass.” Pidge grabbed the phone from Lance, who whined like a small child at having his phone taken away. No Lance, it was Keith’s phone. The focus on the camera soon zoomed in on the backside of Shiro as he fought, particularly his rear.

  
“That’s true. Shiro’s ass is out of this world.” Lance nodded in agreement with Allura. “But that’s not fair because no one can be Mr. Best Ass on set.” Lance argued and watched as Pidge then moved the camera around to random spots on all the other actors.

  
“We all have our best qualities.” Allura commented while Lance grinned.

  
“Oh yeah princess, what’s yours?” Lance didn’t even have time to finish his sentence, and his cry was more than a little bit embarrassing when he was suddenly lifted into the air. Pidge was less embarrassing about the whole ordeal as she too was lifted in the air and soon she turned the camera downward in order to capture this momentous moment. In the frame of the camera, Allura stood tall with Lance and Pidge both seated on each of her biceps as she effortless smiled up at the camera. Lance was more of less clutching onto Allura’s muscular arm out of fear while Pidge looked completely at home.

  
“Didn’t you know Lance? Allura’s a _badass queen.”_

  
Allura probably broke Facebook in that moment.

  
Yeah probably.

  
x.V.x

  
“And this part of set –”

  
“Lance, what the  _fuck_  do you think you’re doing?”

  
“Hunk and I were giving a little tour of the set.”

  
“You know you’re not supposed to show them anything!” There were some erratic camera movements and a ton of shaking were what filled the screen for several minutes.

  
“Shiro, holy,  _oh my god okay!_  Okay, okay, okay.”

  
x.V.x

  
“Hey Keith, you doing alright?” For a small moment, Lance and the others forgot about the fact that the camera was still on and they were currently live streaming in front of thousands of fans. All that was concerning their minds was the fact that Keith looked more anxious than usual at the door to exit the stage.

  
“Uh, yeah.” Keith licked his lips and smoothed the back of his hair against his neck. “I was uh, just going to get some lunch. But, ah, there’s a lot of paparazzi out there.” Keith laughed nervously, feeling bad that he couldn’t even just go outside on his own to get lunch.

  
And he was really hungry right now.

  
“Those vultures!” Pidge immediately swore and swarmed to look out the back door window. Shiro and Hunk followed while Lance sighed dramatically. Keith tried to wave them off and kept saying that no one had to worry about him, even though it felt as if his insides were boiling in a pot of boiling water.

  
“Sheesh, they can never give us a break, can they?” Hunk sighed.

  
“I say we kick them in the face!” Pidge interjected.

  
“Pidge, violence isn’t _always_  the answer.” Lance patted her back with a gentle smile. Even though he felt like that would be the best answer, but it probably wouldn’t be best for publicity. Keith continued to nervously try to say everything was okay, but Hunk had already wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Pidge was already smirking beside Lance.

  
“I think we’ve have some huge umbrellas around here.”

  
“Allura, come on. You and I are going to be Keith’s Secret Service today.” Shiro called and Allura was already walking towards them. At this Keith squeaked in surprise, still trying to deny that he needed any help and that he didn’t want to worry any one.

  
All the while no one realized that the livestream was still recording.

  
x.V.x

  
“Well, guys, my phones about to die –”

  
“Because  _somebody_  was stupid enough to forget their charger!”

  
“Shut up Lance!”

  
“Anyway, it looks like we won’t be breaking the World Record today.” Keith sighed sheepishly and blushed. All around him, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran and Shiro were gathered around and pressed closely to him in order to fit in frame. Keith laughed at how squished he felt right now. “I’m sorry you guys.” He blushed at several comments forgiving him already and saying how cute he was.

  
“Hopefully you guys had a good time today. We really enjoyed getting to see you all and if you guys want us to Livestream again just let us know. This was fun.” Keith smiled softly and Lance and Shiro both pressed up against him.

  
“Bye guys! We love you!” Lance beamed.

  
“Stay safe out there and we’ll see you soon.” Shiro waved. Keith smiled at his friends as they all took a chance to say their goodbyes. He sure was lucky to be a part of their family, even if every day was a crazy, unpredictable adventure.

  
He wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
